


i've been doing stupid things (you've become my favourite sin)

by shirosayas (landfill)



Series: so beautiful (we're more beautiful than anyone else) [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/shirosayas
Summary: in which sungwoon accepts that he will never truly have peace in his life, all because kang daniel and park jihoon exists.for prompt #344: “boyfriend #1 receiving snapchats of boyfriend #2 and #3 getting it on while he’s working/at school.”





	i've been doing stupid things (you've become my favourite sin)

**Author's Note:**

> wow where do i even begin. first of all, this is lowkey a long time coming of an AU that i didn't know how to start. so many, many thanks for the prompter who gave me the excuse to finally trash out about this ship. and many, many apologies beforehand as well bc per usual, i overestimated myself and this was one hell of a challenge to write. this is admittedly the first time i'm explicitly writing and publishing porn wow. so you can find me squirming all the way to my grave bc i no longer have the face to look at anyone anymore gbye. 
> 
> as always, a huge shoutout to my [senpai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae), who is probably the biggest reason why i started writing again and is still writing at all. all of my words, then and now and in the future. they're all for you, love. i still wish i could've dedicated something better to you, who held my hand through this entire ordeal, who dealt with all my crying and complaining, whose ideas kept me going and frankly, this wouldn't have been possible if not for your never ending support. therefore, you are also just as responsible for this piece of filth so everyone, u can scream at her too v U v
> 
> warnings for the smut will be included at the end note, so pls read that if u have triggers. i should've tagged them on the fic but i just... *buries face into hands* i didn't wanna see my filth looking at back at me *flees*

There are two constants in Sungwoon’s life, gift wrapped and sent with scorn from the very depths of hell itself:

 

The first, is his 8 a.m. lectures, which used to be resolved by a habitual routine of overdosing on a copious amount of caffeine. But apparently, you can’t put that much poison in your body without expecting it to retaliate. So over time, the habit only built a pesky tolerance Sungwoon could’ve lived without, which sucks as much as it sounds. (On the other hand, he’s heard enough nagging from Jisung and Minhyun  _combined_  to last his next 3 lifetimes. So this is probably for his betterment.)

 

The second, is Park Jihoon, who might as well be Satan himself.

 

“That can’t be!” and other variations of that line defending Jihoon’s ‘innocence’ will always be said by someone whenever Sungwoon brings it up. This may also be accompanied by an unnecessary punch to his shoulder (if you’re a traitor like Noh Taehyun) or the most infuriatingly clueless smile (if you’re an idiot like Kang Daniel). They’re all unwittingly biased towards Jihoon and they don’t even realise it. But then again, they’re not an intellectual like Sungwoon, who’d seen through this sickeningly sweet facade from the very beginning.

 

That said, a losing battle is a lonesome one. It’s gotten to the point where Sungwoon no longer bothers with attempts to convince anyone otherwise. There’s no point. And  _that’s_  the scary thing, because like the actual devil himself, Park Jihoon has everyone wrapped around his fingers with his round frame glasses ( _lensless_ , because he’s one of those fakes), his ridiculously overcompensating beret ( _who_  even wear a beret nowadays?) and his oversized striped sweater swimming past his palms ( _cute_  is not a word in his dictionary, it’s Daniel’s).

 

But more than their mutual annoyance in Sungwoon’s life, both of these constants also demand quite a painful amount of willpower to deal with. The kind that Sungwoon can only supply with if he has enough pettiness to convert into motivation.

 

Case in point: it’s the kind that has him furiously brushing his teeth this morning, visualising Taehyun’s smile in the mirror, one part smug and two part confident that Sungwoon will give up that 8 a.m. quicker than him downing another shot. It’s the kind that had Sungwoon downing that shot anyways and flipping Taehyun off with a promise otherwise. It’s the kind that has him leaving the frat house earlier than scheduled, because if Sungwoon is going to show up, then he’s not just going to be on time — he’s going to be fucking  _early_.

 

It’s also the kind that kills the more coherent side of his brain; convinces him that it’s fine to do stupid shit he wouldn’t normally do, throw out the patience he normally has. Like answering Jihoon’s incessant texts for example.

 

It’s approximately 7:48 A.M. his phone reads, and despite everything, here he is standing outside of his lecture hall with a cup of freshly brewed flat white in one hand and his phone in the other, continuing a snapstreak he swore he’d intended to kill, with Park Jihoon himself.

 

 

Sungwoon sighs and lets his thumb linger on his screen for a little before deciding to tap open the final snap he’d just received: it’s just a selca of Jihoon smiling prettily with a faux flower crown, lighting from the opened curtains soft on his face.

 

Firstly, Sungwoon snorts, because of course Jihoon is basic enough to use that filter. But underneath the innocent smile is a hand not-so-subtly raising the middle finger at the lens, a would-be shock factor if Sungwoon wasn’t already so used to this disrespect. Secondly, he’s also not dumb. It’s quite obvious that this is another one of Jihoon’s attempt to incite a response.

 

So naturally, the only smart thing to do, is to flat out ignore it. Because leaving Jihoon on read is always the best way to get back at the little fucker.

 

Switching his phone into silent mode, Sungwoon happily sips on his coffee as he walks into the hall to take his usual seat. (The one he’d sat on for like the first two weeks and then never again but whatever it’s still technically his seat.) The only thing left to do now, was wait. After all, even if one considered his pettiness a vice, his patience was still a virtue.

 

A virtue that brings him great, great joy when he sees Taehyun arrive, mouth dropping in shock as he makes eye contact with Sungwoon, the disbelief temporarily glued to his face as he walks over and slowly seats himself down.

 

“How?” Taehyun groans while rubbing his own temples. “If  _I’m_  still semi-hungover,  _how_  are you even functioning?”

 

“I’d tell you, but you would have to get on my level first,” Sungwoon smirks, twirling his pen in a further display of his superiority. “Weakling.”

 

Taehyun scowls, sinking into his seat with a grumble while Sungwoon silently gloats to himself. It’s barely morning and he’s already scored two wins. This day was going to be great.

 

 

 

**-▢-▢-▢-▢-▢-**

 

 

 

It’s halfway through the lecture when Sungwoon takes out his phone to check the time. But his finger lingers for too long and it opens to the home screen instead. Fucking smartphones and their fingerprint sensors, Sungwoon thinks before he notices five consecutive notifications from his Snapchat. Considering the fact that he can think of possibly no one who would bother spamming him at goddamn 8:35 A.M in the morning, that definitely means something is up.

 

When he opens the app, he finds that they’re all from Jihoon, which means what awaits him are either variations of jump scares or something disgustingly graphic because Jihoon is petty as fuck and will never cease to find amusement in fucking with Sungwoon’s sanity.

 

But even with that knowledge, it’s not something Sungwoon can ignore. And Sungwoon knows that Jihoon knows that Sungwoon would sooner be driven insane with his tendency to overthink about the possible content of the message than the actual message itself. So before he knew it, his finger is already hovering over the screen, eyes squinting in preparation to shut them close at the earliest sign of something visually horrifying.

 

The first snap is blurry, courtesy of Jihoon’s poor handling and shitty camera, but it comes into focus soon enough once his hand steadies. He’s pleasantly surprised when he sees a glimpse of sunlight and floppy hair, and then the camera pans down to a groggy face still rubbing the sleep from tired eyes with one hand while the other pulls up the blanket to cover a very bare chest out of embarrassment. Something fond swells in Sungwoon’s chest at the sight.

 

“5 more minutes,” Daniel whines. There’s no volume coming from Sungwoon’s phone but he’d seen the same scene himself enough times to hear Daniel’s voice in his head. He doesn’t realise he’s starting to smile to himself until the video ends and has to consciously school his expression back to neutrality. Sungwoon may be many things but he ain’t an easy bitch.

 

(His gay beating heart says otherwise, but it can frankly, shut the fuck up.)

 

The next snap opens with Daniel, now sitting up and slightly more awake, eyelids fluttering open as he smiles and waves at the camera. Jihoon’s head is rested on his shoulders as Daniel mumbles something Sungwoon can slightly make out and presumes to be “Good luck with classes. I love you.” Then he’s peppering kisses into Jihoon, who immediately lifts his head with a disgusted look on his face, smacking Daniel’s back repeatedly until the older boy finally gets up, still giggly as he’s ushered to the bathroom by Jihoon behind the camera.

 

This is where it ends, and Sungwoon’s grimace retracts out of relief. Love is  _gross_ , he thinks sagely, and immediately proceed to open the next snap.

 

This next one shows the bathroom mirror, with Daniel happily brushing his teeth in the reflection and Jihoon clearly mouthing the caption he put in the snap for extra emphasis: ‘pls tell him to put on a fking shirt’. Daniel gurgles on a gulp of water not long after and immediately turns to complain at the camera as soon as he could speak again. Jihoon rolls his eyes, hands reaching out to rub the smeared foam on the corners of Daniel’s mouth and the stray bits that streaked on his cheek.

 

Idiots, they are. Sungwoon thinks, fully smiling now, mouth wide with glee as he watches their antics. At this point, he’s too distracted to catch up with whatever the lecturer is still droning on about so he doesn’t care to try.

 

The fourth snap is a little strange. The caption reads: ‘surprise :)’ and the screen is almost too dark to see other than some visible shifts of movement, and then suddenly Daniel’s face comes into frame, half buried in the pillow as if he’s too embarrassed to look directly at the camera, knowing Sungwoon is watching. It gets weirder when Daniel visibly jolts, head lifting with his flexed shoulders and lets the phone slip from his grasp, cutting the video.

 

Something strange settles in Sungwoon’s stomach then. An unsettling kind of déjà vu.

 

The final snap begins with the ceiling, momentarily confusing Sungwoon. Suddenly, it pans back down, moving so quickly that Sungwoon could barely register the blur of shapes in this shitty lighting. The camera zooms in closer, as if already aware of his would-be complaints, and Sungwoon almost drops his phone once he realises what was happening.

 

It’s Daniel, back hunched with his head in between Jihoon’s legs and Jihoon’s hands combing through his hair encouragingly. He’s moving steadily, guided by the push and pull of Jihoon’s grip, gentle but firm. They’re putting on a show, one meant for Sungwoon, one  _only_  for Sungwoon, and he really should’ve known better that Jihoon isn’t above getting back at him through Daniel.

 

Sungwoon’s cursing in his head as Daniel’s pulled off of Jihoon’s length, the flush on his face running down past his neck, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, visibly panting as Jihoon catches his chin and makes him face the camera. Jihoon’s thumb is swiping over Daniel’s slickened lips, almost appreciative of how well Daniel wears the debauched look, and then he hooks his finger down to keep them open as he slides Daniel’s mouth back onto his cock.

 

Sungwoon chokes on his own spit, right then and there.

 

“Are you looking at a meme or something?” Taehyun’s voice perks up from the adjacent seat, reminding Sungwoon of his dangerous presence. It all happens too fast and too late. Because by the time Sungwoon could react fast enough to pull his phone away from view, Taehyun’s prying eyes had already managed to catch a glimpse of the screen and he immediately recoils back into his seat from disgust.

 

“Jesus fucking  _christ_  did you just open Pornhub right in the middle of this lecture? You damn heathen!”

 

“Oh I’m sorry, are you making an announcement? Would you like a microphone?” Sungwoon smiles fakely. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Oh yes. I’d  _love_  to warn the entire campus of the sick bastard that you really are,” Taehyun retorts without missing a beat, easily slipping into a shit-eating grin at Sungwoon’s newfound misery. “But it’s not like your reputation can get any lower than it already is.”

 

“You’re a dick,” Sungwoon exhales and tries to refrain himself from checking the new notification on his phone, signified by a buzz vibrating under his palm.

 

Taehyun scoffs. “At least I’m not the one  _looking_ at dicks in class. Like how are you even that sexually deprived? You’re dating  _two_  hormonal frat boys.”

 

“It’s not  _me_  you bastard,” Sungwoon bemoans his misfortune, clenching his teeth as he internally curses Jihoon’s entire existence to hell and back.

 

The worst part about this is Sungwoon can’t even deny that Taehyun is technically, stating the truth, even if his so-called friend was missing all the important context of the situation. But then again, Taehyun doesn’t give a shit if Sungwoon is the actual victim — he just wants an excuse to victimise Sungwoon. That, and the fact that they’re attracting a little attention in this lecture hall convinces Sungwoon it’s better to leave his defence for another time. “Ugh just drop it. Stop talking.  _Please_.”

 

Taehyun, surprisingly, relents. But there’s a hint of a smirk lingering on his face that says he will  _definitely_  bring this up again in the near future, proudly, publicly, particularly in any setting that’ll allow him to embarrass Sungwoon into changing his identity and leave this country forever. Childhood friends are seriously the fucking worst.

 

 

 

**-▢-▢-▢-▢-▢-**

 

 

 

As soon as the lecture ends, Sungwoon rushes out of his seat, leaving a cackling Taehyun behind. One of these days, Sungwoon might really make good on his death threats and Taehyun is definitely at the fucking top of his list, right next to Jihoon’s name written in obnoxious, glittery pink ink.

 

Dunking his cup of coffee in the trash can outside the door, he quickly pulls out his phone, heart stuttering as he frantically checks the new notifications from earlier.

 

 

As Sungwoon is power walking across the field as a last-resort shortcut, teeth gritting with a string of curses and all the creative ways in which he could murder Jihoon and still get away with it, he also silently make a note to borrow someone’s car to drive to campus next time. (He’s too poor for even fucking Uber, much less afford his own car, okay?)

 

Another notification hits his phone then, and this time when Sungwoon opens it, he can already feel his blood pressure starting to rise again.

 

 

 

 

**-▢-▢-▢-▢-▢-**

 

 

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

Jihoon blinks cluelessly, sitting in the kitchen just as Sungwoon predicted, with a mug of warm tea that Sungwoon recognises as Minhyun’s brew from the scent alone (because really, who else would?). Jihoon takes another sip, clearly trying to test Sungwoon’s patience and sighs in contentment.

 

“Welcome back. I don’t know what you’re referring to though, could you be more specific?”

 

“Really?” Sungwoon pulls out his phone and waves it at the younger boy, “what the fuck were you thinking?”

 

“Hm?  _Oh_.” Jihoon calmly settles down the mug on the benchtop, even mustering the audacity to pout at Sungwoon. “Well, it was supposed to be a reward after you finished with your class but  _clearly_  the opposite happened.”

 

“Don’t try to pin this on me you fucking—” Sungwoon quickly inhales, and then releases a breath to calm himself. “Where is Daniel?”

 

“Right!” Jihoon gasps. It's a shitty attempt at feigning innocence but Sungwoon lets it slide, at least for now, because something is telling him that he should be more concerned about his  _better_  boyfriend right now. “I  _almost_ forgot. Well, I hope he didn’t fall asleep by now.”

 

Sungwoon narrows his eyes at the younger boy, whose smile remains cryptic, so he leaves it at that and quickly makes his way upstairs to Daniel’s bedroom. He raps his knuckles against the closed door a few times at first. But the lack of response gives him no closure because Sungwoon knows for sure Daniel can’t possibly be sleeping. So he cautiously reaches for the doorknob, suspicions confirmed when it turns and unlocks just as he expected.

 

“Daniel?” Sungwoon calls, cautiously looking around the room until his eyes refocus at the centre of it and he freezes in place.

 

Daniel’s curled up on the bed, shoulders strained as he lies on his side with his hands possibly tied behind his back if the ropes binding his ankles is anything to go by. His hair is matted against the bedsheet, eyes covered by a layer of fabric that mirrors the one tied around his parted mouth.

 

For the second time today, Sungwoon chokes again on his own spit.

 

Daniel jerks his head then, now aware of Sungwoon’s presence in the room, while Sungwoon silently processes the image in front of him. Up until now, it’s not like he had ever considered them vanilla per se. They’ve played around with toys and the like before (on various occasions, like the time they took turns in toying with a blindfolded Daniel, slowly tore away his coherence and composure while taking delight in having him guess who was who), they’re also no stranger to experimenting new things (it’s still a working list, of what they like and don’t like, but that’s the fun of it isn’t it?).

 

But this? This is certainly a whole new level of kinky Sungwoon hadn’t imagined of before. He’s also incredibly turned on right now. Fuck, did he just discover a new kink?

 

“What do you think?” Jihoon’s voice whispers hauntingly sweet into Sungwoon’s ear from behind. “We’ve been talking about it for awhile now, but Daniel agreed you’d appreciate the surprise.”

 

“Liar.” Sungwoon turns to face Jihoon. “That dumbass will let you rope him along into anything.”

 

“Technically, I did more than just rope him,” Jihoon corrects him, arms wrapping around Sungwoon’s shoulder. “But it’s okay, you can thank us later.”

 

“In your dreams,” Sungwoon snorts, and allows Jihoon to pull him into a brief, soft kiss anyways. He’s pleasantly surprised when it’s the scent of bubblemint that lingers on his lips as they part and not the herbal one he expected. Then again, Jihoon is always prepared for everything.

 

“Go hyung,” Jihoon smiles, eyes twinkling as he shuts the door and pushes Sungwoon along, “your boy is waiting.” Sungwoon scowls at him, unamused but he listens anyway.

 

He’s starting to sweat, throat growing dry with every step that he takes closer to Daniel because he notices more and more details that he didn’t before. Like the sweat speckled from the plane that arches down Daniel’s neck and to his shoulders, or how his biceps is straining so nicely, muscles rippling against what Sungwoon can definitely now confirm to be restraints. His breathing is slow, laboured in his chest as his frame twitches ever so slightly, milky white thighs locked in position despite his urges to move them and Sungwoon wonders how they can ruin him any further than this.

 

“He’s so sweet,” Jihoon comments, he’d been pacing by Sungwoon’s side to observe the older boy’s reaction and it’s nothing short of the satisfaction he’d expected so far. “No one’s home right now but I told him that if he kept quiet and stayed still, you’d return and reward him.”

 

Suddenly, the thought that Daniel has been trapped in this state, teased and tied to frustration, clutching determinedly onto self-control, a display of his vulnerability meant only for Sungwoon and Jihoon’s eyes to see, makes the space in Sungwoon’s pants grow even tighter.

 

Fuck they were right, he really  _might_  have a kink for this.  

 

“Holy shit,” Sungwoon exhales in shock when he finally notices the butt plug wedged deep inside of Daniel. Then he hears an audible click and suddenly, Daniel’s entire body trembles violently, toes curling in tandem with the slight arch of his back, head throwing back as soft pleas are muffled into whimpers by the gag around his mouth. Sungwoon doesn’t think he’d ever witnessed anything so intensely arousing, and the added shame that he does only make his face grows hotter.

 

“A preventative measure,” Jihoon explains with a barely-contained smile, fiddling with the remote in his hand, “so he wouldn’t get bored while we waited for you.”

 

Sungwoon snorts. It’s excuses, that’s all it is. Because he knows Jihoon gets off on the thought of keeping Daniel awake and aroused just as much as Sungwoon does.

 

“I think he’s trying to say something,” Sungwoon says when he sees Daniel writhing lightly, so Jihoon climbs onto the bed, sitting near Daniel’s head to remove the gag from his mouth.

 

“Can you two please... just do something already?” Daniel sputters immediately, breaths coming in short and quick, desperate as his crumbling resolve now that Sungwoon is here. “ _Please_.”

 

“It’s cute that you think you’re in the position to make demands hyung,” Jihoon says, softly petting the damp strands of Daniel’s hair away from the blindfold.

 

“Hyung… do something,” Daniel whines to Sungwoon instead.

 

Jihoon was about to roll his eyes, because Sungwoon is #easyaf and always let Daniel appeal to his emotions. But today there’s that darkened look in his eyes and Jihoon simpers, surmising that he can just sit back and enjoy what is about to unfold for now.

 

“You know, I’m a little mad at you too Niel,” Sungwoon reveals, with a palm caressing one of Daniel’s thighs. “Encouraging Jihoon is one thing, but distracting me in class?”

 

“Hyung… I… I didn’t mean—”

 

“Shhh, I’m still talking Niel,” Sungwoon hushes him gently, with a soft pinch to his thigh. Another tremble wrecks through Daniel’s frame from that alone, but it’s also the older’s voice that keeps him shuddering. Both Daniel and Jihoon know that tone much too well. “Jihoon said you were in on this as well. Is that true?”

 

Daniel goes silent at that. It’s almost adorable just from how visibly he’s internally panicking to think of an appropriate answer. Jihoon’s sniggering from the side, definitely in agreement with Sungwoon’s thoughts.

 

“Yeah,” Daniel finally admits, breathing quieter again. The flush on his cheeks suddenly more apparent to Sungwoon now, and it only makes Sungwoon want to tease an even darker shade out of him. Despite trying his best not to move, he still jolts at the slide of Sungwoon’s hand travelling around his body, carefully inspecting the ties that connects his limbs.

 

“These are easy to get out of,” Sungwoon comments, looking up at Jihoon. “Was that your intention? Or are you just shit at this.”

 

“I wanted to show you how good he can be,” Jihoon says, still petting Daniel’s hair. “Besides, he would know,” Jihoon smiles knowingly as his finger loops around a strand of hair, giving it a light tug. “If I  _really_  wanted him to be tied up. Then he would be.”

 

There are two thoughts running through Sungwoon's head at this moment. Firstly, this is exactly what he meant by Jihoon is a terrifying Satan incarnate, and secondly, “This isn’t the first time you two have been fooling around like this, was it?”

 

“Oops?” Jihoon grins, like he'd been waiting to be caught. Sungwoon has half a mind to punch his pretty face, or kiss him senseless. The line between annoyance and fondness is starting to blur so often that he’s getting confused. “So now what? You decide.”

 

Sungwoon ponders the offer for a moment, eyes trailing down to Daniel’s naked body in his contemplation, and thinks of all the noises he wants Daniel to make, all the marks he wants Daniel to have, and all the ways in which they can unravel him, quickly  _and_  slowly, just as Jihoon had promised, just as Daniel desired and more.

 

“Alright,” Sungwoon finally speaks, taking off his overshirt and throws it aside. Then he eyes Jihoon, who doesn’t seem to be making a move at all. “Are you just going to watch?”

 

“Only if you intend to put on a show,” Jihoon winks, throwing the remote into the air for Sungwoon to catch. Sungwoon almost swears at him for the lack of warning beforehand. “Otherwise, I’m quite open to suggestions today.”

 

“What do you think Niel?” Sungwoon asks, finally stripping himself down to just his boxers and climbs onto the bed. “What do you want?”

 

“He already got what he wants hyung,” Jihoon answers for him, “now we’re asking you what  _you_  want.”

 

“Putting me on the spot huh,” Sungwoon laughs, reaching over to push Daniel’s face towards him.

 

“What I want?” Sungwoon starts with a smirk, voice dropping lower as he drags his lips over the arch of Daniel’s shoulder, revels in the way Daniel keen so desperately just from Sungwoon’s mouth on his skin, a long-awaited touch that speaks of better things to come.

 

“What I want, Jihoon-ah, is for him to tell me  _exactly_  how he wants us to take care of him—” Sungwoon says, nipping at the border of skin on broad shoulders, smiling at the shivers that starts with every exchange of teeth against skin, “—how he wants us to play with him,  _ruin_  him—” then he presses a finger to the corner of Daniel's lips, grinning at how easily they part with a soft exhale, expectant and eager, “—with his own pretty mouth.”

 

Jihoon briefly blinks, surprised, then his face falls into a smile, thrilled. Sungwoon knows for a fact that this is exactly what they’d been aiming for from the start. The deliberate plans, the acts of defiance, carefully gauging and taunting Sungwoon’s reaction. It’s all so they can finally get him into ‘the mood’.

 

“You heard him Dannie,” Jihoon coos, “go on and tell us.”

 

“I…” Daniel gulps, an audible gasp drawn from his lips when Sungwoon restarted the vibrations with the remote. It's less intense than it would be if it was in Jihoon’s hands though. But that doesn’t matter, because Sungwoon can tell Daniel had been teetering at the breaking point for a while now, and it’s only matter of time before he crumbles and completely falls apart in their hands.

 

“Tell us Niel-ah,” Sungwoon whispers into his ear. “We’ll give you exactly what you want, so tell us.”

 

Daniel whines, shifting uncomfortably on the sheets as he tries to simultaneously run away from the vibrations and meet them at the same time. It’s a frustrating kind of pressure, one that brings too little stimulation to give him real pleasure but also just enough that it drives him desperate, greedy for more.

 

And that’s it. That’s exactly what he wants.

 

“More, hyung,” Daniel moans, voice already wrecked with exertion. “I want  _more_.”

 

“Specifics, Niel,” Sungwoon directs him, slowly increasing the intensity of the plug until Daniel is a shaking, shuddering mess, gasps coming in soft, short staccatos as the stimulation washes over him in waves. He’s getting close, Sungwoon can tell. Because Sungwoon knows every tremor that quakes down Daniel’s body like all the lines from his favourite book, knows all the gap between every bated breath like the spaces between edges of ink, left just for him to decipher.

 

“I-I want...” Daniel pants, “I want your hands… your lips—” he whimpers, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as Sungwoon licks at the shell of his ear, “—I want you touching me. I... I want  _you_... inside me—” he continues, words barely strung in place, almost dissolving into incoherent babbles as he feels Sungwoon’s hand wrapping around his cock, hypersensitive and painfully stiff to the touch, overwhelming and relieving all at once, “—I want to come… please, hyung...  _please_ ,” he begs, trembling beautifully under Sungwoon’s bare ministrations.

 

“Okay, Niel,” Sungwoon kisses his ear, soft with his love for the obedient boy.

 

“We heard you loud and clear,” Jihoon agrees.

 

Sungwoon retracts his hand from Daniel’s length then, and the boy almost sobs, desperate for any form of contact. Jihoon took that as a cue to move in, helping Sungwoon lift Daniel up so the older boy can rest on Jihoon for support. He’s pressing kisses to the side of Daniel’s face, lips trailing down his neck to distract the older boy from discomfort as Sungwoon carefully removes the ties from Daniel’s legs and slowly took out the butt plug as well.

 

(He's almost tempted to keep it in longer; draw out more of the pretty little groans Daniel is spilling from his mouth so they can hear it all day long.)

 

Something catches Jihoon’s attention out of the corners of his vision then, and suddenly his eyes are gleaming devilishly again. “Looks like I was wrong hyung. He couldn’t be good today after all.”

 

Sungwoon’s brow arches at that, eyes following Jihoon’s intent gaze until he saw the small puddle sitting where the tip of Daniel’s cock was probably rubbing against the sheet before. A collective pool of arousal, too generous to have been just from precome alone, and that’s when it dawns on Sungwoon as well.

 

“You’re still hard?” Sungwoon asks, more surprised than he should be really, considering Daniel’s libido. “Even though you already came once before?”

 

“ _Twice_  hyung,” Jihoon corrects him, clicking his tongue as he smiles into Daniel’s nape, knowing that the shiver running down Daniel’s spine is how the older boy’s aware that he’s fucked. “I made him come before I tied him up,” Jihoon explains, pouting now. “Looks like he wasn’t satisfied with just that though.”

 

“No!” Daniel quickly denies, shaking his head. “That’s… that’s not it…”

 

“When was it hyung?” Jihoon grins playfully, gently stroking the tuft of hair at the back of Daniel’s head as he leans in close to the older’s ear. "Was it after I left the room?” he tries, watching closely at how often Daniel’s breath hitches, “—or was it just before? When you realised Sungwoon hyung was watching you?”

 

Jihoon’s lips curve even further when he hears that sharp inhale he's been waiting for, pleased. “I  _knew_ it.”

 

“Is that what you like?” Sungwoon asks, reaching over to wrap his palm around the base of Daniel’s length, feel it throbbing in his hands in tandem with the pulsing of Daniel’s heart, stuttering in his chest as he tries to resists bucking his hips into Sungwoon’s grip. “ _Niel_ , I asked you a question.”

 

“Kinda?” Daniel mumbles, evidently hesitant. He realises that was the wrong move to make when a cry is squeezed from his throat at the tightening grip around his cock, thighs quivering involuntarily from where they’re kept apart by Sungwoon’s hips. Too far gone in his haze to coherently apologise for his mistake.  

 

“You need to elaborate hyung,” Jihoon reminds him, fingers drumming commandingly against the sides of Daniel’s waist. “We don’t operate around vague signals, remember?”

 

“Yes, I remember,” Daniel answers with a weak nod, head falling back into Jihoon’s shoulder when Sungwoon relents with the pressure and slowly strokes Daniel in his hands, an incentive to urge the younger boy to continue.

 

“I just… like it, when you two are there—” Daniel exhales shakily, squeezing his eyes in embarrassment despite the blindfold, “—it doesn’t matter how… even if you’re just watching... or teasing—” he purses his lips, face flushing even hotter than Jihoon thought possible, “—I like it... I  _like_ the way you look at me—” he admits, jumping in Jihoon’s embrace and bites back a moan when Sungwoon starts jerking him off faster, “—I like it when you show that you want me.”

 

“Good, Niel. You're doing _so_ good," Sungwoon coos, taking away his hand once again, and Daniel whines noisily in response, tortured. This is exactly why Sungwoon’s unable to resist teasing Daniel though. He’s too cute.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Daniel calls, bottom lip quivering as he unintentionally thrashes, hips bucking lightly into the air from the desperate need to chase his release. “Just touch me... someone,  _anyone—_ Jihoonie? Please?”

 

“Well if you beg so prettily...” Jihoon hums, holding Daniel down as he playfully bites the stud on Daniel's lobe. “You want to come hyung? That's all you want?” 

 

“ _Yes_... yes,” Daniel cries, nodding frantically as he slips another broken, needy noise from the back of his throat. “So can I? Please..?”

 

They cave then, Jihoon wordlessly leaning in to steal Daniel’s lips for himself while Sungwoon mercifully circle his hand around Daniel's weeping cock. Daniel also cracks, knowing that he now has permission to, finally freeing all the sounds and all the burden he’d been holding back. Let himself chase the burning, gratifying sensation of Sungwoon’s fingers, let himself melt into the perfect mould of Jihoon’s lips and frame, let them fill him with their adoration until he feels like bursting at the seams because it’s too much. _It’s too much_.

 

“It's okay hyung,” Jihoon assures, running his hand around Daniel's body soothingly, fingers catching onto a nipple and touches it just the way he knows Daniel likes. 

 

“We got you,” Sungwoon says, his turn to kiss the vow back into Daniel's lips. 

 

And that’s how Daniel falls — straight into their arms where they can pick up all his scattered pieces and make him whole again.

 

And when he comes, it’s with the softest of whimpers, his entire body twitching from all the things he can’t contain. When he comes, it’s in Jihoon’s arms, praises whispering into his ear of how good he is, how much they treasure him, how much they want him, and that alone wrecks a sob out of him. When he comes, it’s in Sungwoon's hands stroking him until he has nothing more to give, their names spilling from his lips and into the corner of Sungwoon’s mouth, like a seal on a contract, like a promise he wants to keep for eternity.

 

When light returns to Daniel’s vision, his eyes are still half-lidded from exhaustion. Jihoon’s nuzzling his nose into the junction of his neck while Sungwoon gently strokes his cheek. He breaks into a smile then, dopey as it always is when he’s high on their affections.

 

“You okay?” Jihoon asks with a kiss to his temple, entwining his hands with Daniel’s, the ties long removed while Daniel was too dazed to realise.

 

“Yeah,” Daniel nods, breathing more evenly now. “Yeah, I am.”

 

“Good,” Sungwoon says, hands trailing to where Daniel’s thighs were resting on his hips and raises them into position. “Now, we can get started.”

 

Daniel blinks rapidly at that.

 

“Wait what?”

 

 

 

**-▢-▢-▢-▢-▢-**

 

 

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon frowns, “it’s my turn.”

 

Sungwoon looks up at him, incredulous. “Says who?”

 

“Says me?” Jihoon crosses his arms, unimpressed.

 

Sungwoon laughs at that, but it comes out more shaky and forced than mocking. Below him, Daniel makes a whiny noise, and he gently strokes the younger boy’s backside, a half-hearted attempt to appease him as Sungwoon gestures at Jihoon with his chin. “Just let him blow you.”

 

“He already did that this morning,” Jihoon complains, refusing to budge. “How about you hand him over to me and he can suck  _you_  off.”

 

“Die,” Sungwoon spits uncompromisingly, tightening his grip on Daniel’s waist and pounds into the younger boy even harder to make a point. Daniel moans, arms shaking as he fists the bedsheets even tighter, trying his best not to collapse under Sungwoon’s suddenly unrelenting pace. Meanwhile, Jihoon scoffs. 

 

“Wow, such maturity.”

 

“Stop trying to kill my boner you brat.”

 

“You don’t deserve one with that selfishness anyways,” Jihoon says resolutely, walking over to rest his chin on Sungwoon’s shoulder and pouts. “Please hyung. If he doesn’t come by the time I’m done then you can still fuck him.”

 

Sungwoon sighs loudly, trying to shrug Jihoon off his shoulder but the little shit is persistent. He keeps on stroking Sungwoon’s sides where Sungwoon feels the most skittish, lips smacking wetly against Sungwoon's cheek repeatedly as he whines another “Pleaseee hyung.”

 

Sungwoon groans then, because Daniel suddenly clenches around him at the same time that Sungwoon's pace starts faltering, like he's begging for Sungwoon not to pull out. Fuck, Taehyun was right, he’s dating two hormonal frat boys indeed.

 

(Oh no. He needs to quickly think of something else, because any and all thoughts that trace back to Taehyun is definitely a surefire way of killing Sungwoon’s boner.)

 

(Too late.)

 

“Fine,” Sungwoon huffs, pulling out of Daniel much to both of their disappointment while Jihoon gleefully smiles from behind. “How are you feeling Niel?”

 

“I’m fine… just hurry up,” Daniel pants, resting his forehead against his arms. “I’m getting close.”

 

“Alright,” Sungwoon says, scooting over to the side of the bed to make space for Jihoon. “There you go.”

 

“No,” Jihoon smiles from where he is now sitting on Daniel’s single sofa (and Sungwoon’s favourite chair in this room, oh  _hell_  no). “He can come over here.”

 

“What?” both Sungwoon and Daniel says at the same time.

 

“I want him to ride me, while you watch,” Jihoon announces, patting the space on his lap. “C’mon, Dannie.”

 

“I’m  _tired_ ,” Daniel whines.

 

“Stop pretending you’re Seongwoo hyung,” Jihoon says, unfazed, “besides, isn’t this what you like?”

 

Daniel blushes again, releasing a dissatisfied grunt as he forces himself to get up and walk over to where Jihoon was sitting. Honestly, he looks more like a disgruntled puppy, so Jihoon can't help but snicker, amused, and immediately consoles Daniel with promises that he'll make it worthwhile.

 

“If you two leave any stains on that chair I will let Jisung have your heads,” Sungwoon warns, and yet he’s lazily stroking himself anyways, watching as Daniel slowly sink down into Jihoon’s lap as instructed.

 

“Fuck—” Daniel hisses, head lolling to the side as he gets used to the stretch again and slowly lifts himself up, comforted by the kisses Jihoon is pressing into his back. Then he feels Jihoon's hands comfortably finding purchase around his waist, pushing him back down into Jihoon's lap and gasps at the sudden heat filling inside of him.

 

“Jihoonie! You heard him... be careful.”

 

“I’m not making promises I can’t keep,” Jihoon sings, and continues to guide Daniel into a rhythm of his liking, choking the complaints out of Daniel's throat into pitchy whines.

 

And they're back at it again. 

 

 

 

**-▢-▢-▢-▢-▢-**

 

 

 

There are two constants in Sungwoon’s life, and they go by the name of Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon. (Fuck that 8 a.m. lecture, he’s never going to it again.) Much to Sungwoon’s chagrin, both of them have the mentality of two 5 years olds: the former is too gullible for his own good and the latter is a fucking snake that cannot be trusted.

 

Because by the end of it, Jihoon did make Daniel come first (on fucking purpose, that petty bitch) and they totally ruined that beautiful sofa. Sungwoon is seriously considering walking out the door to make a very important phone call but Daniel has passed out on the bed, dead to the world, and Jihoon is climbing on his lap, giggling and mumbling a half-hearted apology into Sungwoon’s lips.

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promises, eyes almost sparkling in contrast with the sly curve of his lips, giving Sungwoon one last peck before he lowers his head.

 

“You fucking—” Sungwoon groans lowly, head throwing backwards and palms trying to steady his weight, any and all protests dying in his throat as quickly as the warm, wet heat that wraps around his awaiting erection.

 

There are two constants in Sungwoon’s life: the first one needs to stop falling asleep straight after sex and help clean up for a change, and the second one, despite being the biggest fucking snake Sungwoon knows, always remembers to keep his promises.

 

And Sungwoon is in love with the both of them.

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

 

 

“What time is it?” Sungwoon asks, despite having a phone of his own that he’s definitely using right at this moment.

 

“11:49,” Jihoon answers, eyes also glued to his screen, giggling at some memes sent to him from Seonho.

 

Sungwoon hums in thanks, and then he briefly remembers. “Hey… did you save those snaps?”

 

“What snaps?” Daniel blinks in between them, and Jihoon quickly throws a palm over his mouth to shut him up, eyes lighting up at the reminder.

 

“Why? Do you want to add those to your collection?” Jihoon grins.

 

Sungwoon chokes. “What collection… I— did you go through my laptop you shit—”

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Jihoon bats his eyelashes, cheeky. “ _You’re_  the one that just confirmed the facts.”

 

Daniel lifts Jihoon’s hand from his mouth and turns to look at Sungwoon, finally catching on to what they were talking about. “Hyung… I thought you said you deleted those videos.”

 

Sungwoon pales, caught red-handed and unprepared for an excuse. So instead he resorts to slapping Daniel’s chest defensively and quickly pulls the blanket over his head to retreat from the conversation. “I’m sleeping now.”

 

“It’s almost  _noon_ ,” Jihoon points out, greatly amused.

 

“I’m sleeping  _now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ smut warnings: light bondage, d/s undertones, mention and use of toys, slight orgasm delay/denial, slight... voyeurism (??? im not sure), slight praise kink, mentions of recording/filming, mentions of multiple orgasms and so many bjs ]
> 
> now excuse me as i go jump off a cliff ( / w \ )


End file.
